I Will Be
by Bl00dy Nightmare
Summary: Annabeth's mistake could lead to the end of Percabeth? But no, everyone deserves a happy ending. Warning- T for language Total Percabeth I promise. Also very OOC
1. I will always love you

**Hi! 8-D This is basically about Annabeth, Luke, and Percy. Basically, Luke didn't die, but Kronos did, and Thalia never joined the hunters. Sorry for all the AU-ness and the OOC characters. I got the idea when I was listening to a song, n I came up with this idea. Tell me what you think. Sorry if you totally hate it. And btw, I don't own PJATO. Does contain Spoilers.  
><strong>

I was going on a picnic with my boyfriend, Percy. The note that I had got from him told me to meet him at Zeus's Fist at sundown. I was surprised that Percy wanted to go on a date with her when he'd just returned from the Roman camp less than 4 hours ago. You think he'd be talking with Chiron instead of me, or sleeping, suffering from the effects of bathing in the River Styx, and that's what bothered me. I guess he really loves me.

When I arrived at the site, I was surprised to see Luke instead. He was sitting there, totally casually like he had never tried to take over the world. As soon as I saw him, I was elated, and I ran into his arms. He smiled, like he was happy to have me back. When I got over the racing of my heart, my confusion flooded back on my face. He said he simply couldn't go without seeing me. After all, he had been facing his punishment in Olympus for the last few years, and as far as I knew, he was still supposed to be there.

I sat down with him, and he'd said that my brother Malcolm told him where I was, though Malcolm was not happy to see him. He came here, and I showed up slightly afterwards, expecting Percy. Luke and I sat down and started blabbing about everything that had happened over the last few years. I talked to him, and he didn't interrupt except to ask a few questions, and I did the same for him. It was so great to see him again. He reminded me that not everything was crazy and turned around in my upside down world.

I was so excited to see him, we totally forgot that he had escaped from Olympus. Thunder and lightning cracked down from the sky, brightening up the small area, giving his warning. He said he should go and I pleaded him to stay, but I didn't want him to get a longer punishment for staying. As we stood up, I wondered where Percy could be. He was supposed to be here a couple hours ago, but it was still just me and Luke.

I held onto his arm, reluctant to let go, scared for him like I had been when I as a little girl. He looked at me, meeting my grey eyes, and I saw his innocence. What happened next was so unplanned. Luke leaned in and kissed me. The scary part was I knew where he was coming from. We had been through so much together, we had so much history, it just felt natural. I leaned into the kiss, somewhat angry, but it felt so good to be back with someone who had understood me, and still did. I let a few important words escape my lips. 'I love you, Luke.' I looked up at him and kissed him again. After all, Percy had ditched me. Everything felt perfect for that moment, that one moment, until I saw Grover standing there.

I yanked away from Luke, upset that Grover could ruin such a great time. Grover was best friends with my boyfriend, Percy. We had been together for four years now, but kissing Percy suddenly felt nothing like the soft lingering kiss I had just shared with Luke. What was I saying?

I knew I should be worried about what Grover would say to everyone and what Percy would think, but I was still in such a trance from kissing Luke. I looked back at look with longing eyes as I ran in the direction of the satyr. It was time for Luke to go. Maybe forever.

I chased after Grover, yelling at him to stop while we ran back to camp. We headed in the direction of Percy's cabin, which I assumed was where Percy was since he missed our date. I tried with all my effort to stop Grover, to keep him from delivering the news that would most certainly end me and Percy's relationship. But it was too late. Grover had all ready entered his cabin.

I ran into Percy's cabin, following Grover, but I saw him already explaining to Percy what he had saw. Percy looked at me, disappointment, anger, sadness, betrayal written on his face. He looked me over then told me that if it was Luke I wanted, I could be with him instead.

'Percy, no. It's not that… it's just…' I looked away from him, finding a sudden new interest in my shoes. I looked back towards him, one question on my mind.

'Percy, why did you skip our date?' He looked confused, then something hit me like a ton of bricks. The note that had arrived on my dresser wasn't form Percy, it was from Luke. Luke had wanted to see me, maybe to even try and get me away from Percy, to break us up. How could I have been so foolish? He had even asked in Olympus if I loved him. I thought about it as Percy got up and pushed me out of the way, heading out the door. I didn't stop him, I just stood there, longing the day to rewind.

Grover looked up at me, looking upset with me, then following after Percy. I just stood there, too shell shocked to speak. When I finally came back to my senses, I ran out of the cabin, trying to catch up with an angry looking Percy and an upset Grover. When I finally caught up with them, Percy tried to leave me there again, but Grover grabbed his shirt and kept them there. The next thing Percy did surprised me, but I guess when you're an angry impulsive kid that just heard his girlfriend was smooching someone else, you really don't think. Percy slapped Grover, hard.

For a second, Grover just stood there in shock, his hand had moved to where he had been hit. Percy was already down the beach, walking away from me without even looking back, the waves knocking and crashing against the beach. I helped Grover out of his state of shock and confusion, but when he finally snapped out of it, he walked away from me, looking like I was the one who had slapped him. What had I done? Once again, I just stood there in shock.

When I arrived at the campfire after dinner, no one talked to me. Not even Malcolm or any other of my brothers or sisters spoke two words to me. Percy just completely avoided me, staying as far away as he could, yet still looking at me often with a face that would suggest I would be something that he would find on the bottom of his shoe. When I tried walking towards him, he just left the campfire completely, leaving me there.

I finally cornered him in his cabin, tears welling up in my eyes. I walked over towards him, trying to find the right words to say. I wasn't sure what I was feeling. I was happy to see him again, but also happy I had seen Luke. I was sad that I had disappointed Percy, but I was also angry he got so worked up and didn't even let me tell him what had happened.

'Percy... I… I'm so sorry,' I wanted us just to apologize and make up, but I doubt that was going to happen.

'Annabeth, I thought you loved me. I was so devastated to be away from you for so long, but I had to rest, and you of all people know that. I wanted to be with you, but obviously Luke was more important." His words stung me, hitting me hard. He had been gone, kidnapped by Hera, taking to a Roman camp with his memories erased for over three months. Three long months he was gone from me.

'Percy, I… I wanted to be with you too. I love you and when I thought you gave me a letter, which I only just realized was from Luke, my heart jumped at the chance to see you. That's why I was with him." I tried to make him understand, but it sounded more like an excuse.

"Annabeth, you don't understand. I missed you so much. You were the only memory I had, and the only memory I needed. But, if you can't go without kissing another guy while I was gone, then I can't be with you." His words were cold, blunt, hard. They hurt and I knew I had probably pushed Percy away from me forever, only thinking of myself and what could've been with Luke.

'Percy, I love you. You don't know how hard it was for me to be away from you. I tried to go and save you so many times, but Chiron wouldn't let me leave. When I saw Luke, I thought of you.' I was just digging myself down deeper.

'But, Annabeth, I'm not him.' He looked angry. 'And I never will be him. And you know, since it's over, I at least want you to remember me. Promise me that, Annabeth. Promise me you won't forget me while I'm gone.'

'Percy, if that's what you want, then I promise. But you have to promise me we can be friends. I love you, and I know that you feel the same.' I looked at him, staring at him, needing him to stay. And just for a tiny second, I saw hesitation on his face.

'Annabeth, I want to be with you, be the same as always, but I think it might be a little late for that now.' I began sobbing extremely hard, trying to stop, but I was in love with him. Fuck Luke.

'Percy, please. What are you doing? Are you leaving?' I looked at him, wanting answers to my questions.

'Annabeth, I need some time to figure out what to do next. I want you to be happy. To be with the one you love. And right now, I'm not sure that's me. Maybe we need some time apart to figure this out. But Annabeth, I will see you again.' He was leaving. I was concentrating so hard on him, that I didn't notice him opening and closing the lid to a small velvet box until its contents dropped out. I bent down, picking up the small, ornate ring that had dropped to the ground.

A pang of guilt shot up my body. It had been a wedding ring that he would've probably given to me if I hadn't been so stupid. If I hadn't made the mistake to say the most important words to somebody who didn't deserve them from me. Percy snatched back the ring, put it in the box, and began to walk out. I grabbed his arm, wanting to hold onto him and never let him go, to show him how sorry I was. I had made a mistake, one that would cost me everything. Then, Percy pulled his arm away and walked out with his suitcase. He had cleared out his belongings, leaving me crying in an empty cabin, alone.

I stayed the night in the cabin, lying in Percy's bed. I missed him so much, and I didn't want to accept what had happened. I didn't know why I had kissed Luke or told him I… loved him. Now, I was fighting with everyone about Luke. I thought back to the titan war, and how Luke tried to kill everyone. I almost died for Percy when one of Luke's servants almost stabbed him in the one place that would kill him. I took the blade instead, and I know why I did it. I did it because I loved him, and I still do.

The next day, I awoke from all the sunlight flooding the cabin. I got up, and walked back to my cabin to freshen up, ignoring the stares I got from everyone. Even Thalia and Nico were looking at me as if I was a repulsive creature. When I arrived at my cabin, I saw a small note sitting on my pillow. This time, I could tell it really was from Percy. The note was a simple piece of lined paper. It had a short note written on it, that said:

'_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_ I want you to know that I don't blame you for what happened with Luke. It just isn't what I had expected. I had expected to come home, and have everything like before. But being who we are, that couldn't ever happen. I want you to know, no matter what, I will always love you. No matter what happens, you will always be in my heart. Though I can't stay, I want you to have this to help remember me. Goodbye for now Wise Gi_,' but the rest of the note was ripped off. I wanted to know what the rest of the note said, but right now, it didn't matter. On top of the note was the wedding ring that I had seen last night. I picked it up and put it on my finger, vowing to always keep it close, then I snatched up the note. I walked out of the room. Right now, I had to find Percy.

I carefully folded up the note, and set it on the bedside table with the ring. I hopped in the shower, changed into new clothes, and grabbed my dagger, the ring, and the note. I placed the note and the ring in my pocket, along with my wallet, and I put the dagger in its sheath. I walked out, full of confidence that I **would** get Percy back. I went straight to his apartment, not bothering with getting permission from Chiron. Even if he said no, it wouldn't stop me.

When I arrived, I felt like breaking down again, crying, but I had learnt over the years that I looked so ugly when I cried. Percy didn't answer the door, did. He looked at me, then invited me inside. It was the hardest half hour of my life, having to explain why I was here. He looked like he was going to throw me back onto the street, but instead he just sighed. He said that Percy hadn't come home, and that they hadn't heard anything from him, but if they did, they would call. Soon after, I left.

I was on my way back to camp, when I saw a wedding store on the side of the road. It reminded me of Percy, so much. It reminded me how he was going to propose to me, and how much I loved him. I looked at my finger with the beautiful ring on it. It fit perfectly. I walked down the street, pulled a golden drachma out of my pocket, then threw the drachma out into the street, calling the Grey Sisters. I didn't care if I got killed on the way to camp, I just wanted to get there soon.

When I arrived, I went straight to Percy's cabin and lay down. I didn't know what I could do because without him, I can't sleep, I could never ever have let him leave. He's all I had ever had, and all I needed. I wondered if he missed me. I wondered where he went, if I'd ever see him again, if he'd ever forgive me, and what he'd meant by 'I'll see you soon.' I heard footsteps, or, more accurately, the clatter of hooves. Immediately, I looked up to see Chiron.

Apparently, my absence throughout the morning hadn't gone as unnoticed as I wish it had. He asked me where I went, and I said that I just went to the woods. I said I needed to think and gather my emotions. It killed me to lie to Chiron, but he would be even more upset if he found that I had left without telling him, which could also get me expelled. He said he understood, but told me not to be gone that long again. Chiron said that he was sorry Percy had left, and that I must be upset, too. Then I showed him the elegant wedding ring Percy gave me before he had left. I looked up at Chiron, and I saw him looked worried, concerned. He told me I should go and get my cabin back on track, so I did.

I found my cabin at the climbing wall, and I quickly joined them. I probably shouldn't have because I was still thinking about Percy and I couldn't concentrate, so I got numerous burns from the lava. But still, I was thinking about how there was nothing I could say to him, nothing I could ever do to make him see how much he meant to me. He was the one thing I got right in my life. But now, I had lost him. I thought about all the pain and the tears I cried, and how he never got to say goodbye when Hera took him. And now, I know just how far he'd go. He was going to marry me. I thought about how I let him down, and how I would do anything to turn that around. I missed him.

After the conclusion of the day, I headed straight towards cabin #3. When I got there, I went through Percy's chest, looking for anything he had left. I only saw one thing, but it was still enough to set me of crying again. It was our photo album. Mainly all the pictures were of us. Us swimming in the ocean, us going on a picnic, us fighting a hellhound, us being us. All of them depicted Percy and me before he disappeared the first time. I grabbed one of the against- the- rules cokes that Percy always kept in the fridge, then I plopped down on one of the bunks in the room, still flipping the pages in the book.

Thump! Thump! Thump! It was Thalia knocking on the door. She came in, looked me over, then tried telling me that everything was going to be all right. I knew it was a lie, but she was trying to comfort me, so I let her. Once she was done trying, I told her the whole story, from Percy coming back and me finding the note, to him giving me the ring. I kept rambling on, until I got to where we were now. She looked concerned about me, even said she was. She said that it must have felt awful, and how she would do everything she could to help me. But I didn't want her help, I wanted Percy back.

**So watcha thinkin? Tell me by reviewing :-D Next Chapt should be up soon**

**-I will be me**


	2. I need you

**So here we go again, huh? Tell me what you think and I might actually feel better. And, if it's really necessary, I don't own PJATO, but I do own my OC.**

2 Years Later

I sat down on the chair by my desk, examining the elegant note that was sitting there. Of course, I had done this many times already, but I still couldn't believe it. Percy was in love. And this time, he wasn't in love with me. He was going to be marrying some girl named Sydnee. She was pretty, very pretty, but looking at the photo of them together just didn't seem right. It should be me in the picture, not her. After all, Percy and I had made up.

_When I had gone searching for him again, a few weeks after he left, his step dad called and said that Percy had I-M'ed them, and that he was in Montauk. Thalia and I immediately drove there, not caring about anything else. It was time for me to get my seaweed brain back. But when I got there, I found him with a girl. Percy said they were child- hood friends, but I thought there was more to it. Percy and I talked for a while, me crying and him saying sorry, which just made me cry even harder. Eventually, he gave me a number to call if I needed to talk to him, but his 'friend' didn't seem to like it too much. She had light brown hair, about shoulder length with cropped bangs that made her blue eyes pop. She looked fake, though, like most of the girls at my school._

_She was pretty, but she wasn't anything like him. She acted like she was the best that he would ever get, like she didn't need him but was keeping him around for some weird reason. She didn't seem to have a sense of humor or imagination, either. I thought that it was just Aphrodite toying around with him, and that it wouldn't last long, but now they were getting married. I remember coming back to camp, heartbroken. And then I remember how my dumb friends had tried to help._

_As soon as I got back to camp, I went to dinner. I started eating and drinking, like usual, but my friends had apparently put a temporary memory loss serum in my drink, to make sure I didn't do anything stupid, like kill myself over that girl. Of course, not knowing this, I drank it and forgot all about that night. The effects lasted for three days, making me act completely loony, and as soon as I came back to my regular old self, I got some help from the Aphrodite girls and put a love potion in their food. The guys, Nico, Grover and Malcolm, my own brother, started getting all googley eyed over Thalia, Juniper, and Clarisse. Of course, being extremely mad about them for this, I made sure that all the girls fell for one of the guys, too. I thought it was fair at first, but then felt bad. Luckily, it wore of in a day._

I called Percy and asked him about the invitation. He said that Sydnee and him were happy together and wanted to start a family together, and he thought that I would probably want to be there to support him. He was way off. I wanted nothing to do with that bitch of a wife he had, but I still wanted to see him. After that night, I had hardly spoken to him, let alone saw him. And when I did speak to him, it was usually a short choppy conversation, both of our voices filled with sorrow. Or was it just me?

I said yes, I'd come, but only for him. He said that was fine, then told me everything about it. He said that Grover, Tyson, Thalia… almost everyone from camp was going to be there. Be there on the day he was going to throw his life away for some slut. For once, I was starting to think that he didn't remember what we had gone through together. But then, I tried reassuring myself by thinking that he wasn't aware of how he made me feel invisible to him. I started having second thoughts about going because I didn't know why I should care. He was obviously moving on, leaving me standing there, scared, uninformed that he had a new life and I wasn't going to be part of it. Even worse, I would be standing there, pretending to be fine with the mistake he was going to make, and even congratulating him. I couldn't take it anymore, so I hung up in the middle of the call, and ran straight towards Zeus's cabin. Letting the chair clatter to the floor in my rush.

When I got there, I was surprised to see every one of my friends sitting around the cabin, talking. I wasn't one for eaves dropping, but I needed to know what they were talking about.

'…They're both heartbroken, and Percy's only getting married to that bitch to cover up the pain.' I could hear Thalia's voice say.

'Well, we have to do something about it. I mean, Percy is our friend, we just can't let him hide from the truth his whole life.' I couldn't take it anymore. I burst into tears, because they just kept reminding me about the phone call I just had had. I needed to be there to help him realize his mistake, if he had really made one like everyone was saying. I burst in through the door, not bothering to knock. I guess everyone knew I was outside, because no one seemed surprised.

'Annabeth?' It was Malcolm. 'I thought you were talking to Percy about the wedding.' All eyes were on me now. I knew I shouldn't be there, but I needed comforting right now. I sighed.

'I… I was… But he started talking about it… and I couldn't take it anymore…' I said in between sobs. Apparently, they weren't mad that I was eavesdropping, because they just moved over so I could sit down. Then, Thalia looked directly at me.

'Annabeth, I know it's hard, but you **will** have Percy back. He still loves you and misses you, and you obviously feel the same or you wouldn't wear that ring every day.' She was right about me loving him, but I wasn't sure he felt the same about me.

'So what? He's getting married... if you haven't realized, and he's obviously happy with her. And anyways, I'm over… him.' I tried lying, but I knew I had none of my friends fooled.

'No you're not Annabeth. And he still loves you. He always will. You guys were made for each other, out there together. I know you were.' She sounded confident and I knew she was right. I just sighed.

'Annabeth, he's marrying her because he needed someone to fall back on. To cover up the pain of losing you.' Grover was the one to speak up this time. 'Every time I have seen him, when I mention your name, he perks up. You can tell he's totally in love with you. And you,' he pointed at me,' are going to stop him from marrying the wrong girl.' I looked at him. I didn't know how I was supposed to do that, and even if I did, if Percy really did love me, why hadn't he come back?

I looked at everyone there, and I knew I had to do something. 'So what do I do?' I said. The rest of the night we formulated a plan, getting ready to crash a wedding next week.

I stood looking in the mirror at myself, and the lavender dress I was wearing. It was time for the wedding, and everybody wanted to make sure I totally dazed Percy, which they all reassured me I could do any day, with no makeup. Today, I had my curly blond hair up in a bun, with almost no makeup, the long purple dress, and some super tall high heels. As I examined myself, I couldn't help to think about how good of a job the Aphrodite cabin had done on me. It was time to get Percy back.

Our plan, over all, was pretty stupid. I was to go to the wedding, looking amazing, then put on my Yankee's hat, and pretend not to be there until Grover got Percy alone. Then, I would take the hat of and convince Percy that we were meant to be, with the help of my friends. I still couldn't help to feel that it was going to go wrong, since there were a million ways it could. I looked at my clock and grabbed the hat. It was time to commence the operation.

When Nico finally pulled up to the lake which the wedding was by, everyone jumped out, even my invisible self. The wedding looked amazing. Beautiful flowers were everywhere, chairs and balloons all around the field. I walked around the place for a while, and then I came up to the front row of seats, surprised to see that among other important names, there was a chair reserved for me.

Many people were taking their seats now, and within thirty minutes, the wedding would begin. I looked around for Grover, who was still talking to Percy. He looked so handsome with his tux and his hair, for once, not ruffled. I went over by Grover, and started listening to the conversation. I tapped the signal we had chosen on Grover's shoulder, and then he started herding Percy down towards the lake, away from the crowd. When Grover figured we were far enough away, he started talking about Percy and me. Then, I could see Percy looking towards my seat, which I wasn't in. I was about to start crying, but I knew I couldn't.

'Percy, I know I could never feel how you felt with Annabeth, but I think you should talk to her.' Percy looked puzzled, as if Grover didn't realize the fact that I wasn't there, and Percy was about to get married.

'Grover, I don't think you've noticed, but Annabeth's not here.' Grover tapped me back, saying it was time to become visible again, but I didn't need him to tell me. I pulled of the hat, and shimmered into view, surprising Percy.

**did ya like it? If so, help make a self conscious writer feel better and review. :-D**

**-I Will Be Me**


	3. I will be

**Hiii! In this chapter, ya I know, total major sappiness. But I was in a sappy mood. So, I don't own PJO. I wish I did cuz they're totally super awesome books**

I was shocked. Annabeth had been there all along. She looked so gorgeous. She didn't even need the makeup. She was plenty beautiful, naturally. And I knew I had messed up with her. She looked at me with her pretty grey eyes.

'Annabeth… You look… amazing.' I stuttered. It was so hard to concentrate right now, with her by me. She blushed.

'Thanks…' I gave her a small smile, remembering back when it didn't feel so awkward to talk to her. Back before I left her… I wanted to just scream out my feelings for her, but if I did, Sydnee wouldn't forgive me, every one would think I was nuts, and I didn't know how Annabeth would react. I mean, I was so harsh to her that day…

_I had just come back to camp after ring shopping with Chiron and Grover. It felt kind of awkward bringing both of them along, but Chiron would know what Annabeth would like, and anyways, he was pretty old, so he must know something about marriages. I had brought Grover because he was my best friend, and I thought he should know. We went to the mall, and scoured the stores there, but Chiron and I didn't see anything Annabeth would like, so we headed to another store, and Chiron insisted we'd found the perfect one. I asked for a while, trying to make sure it was perfect, but Grover and Chiron kept reassuring me she would love it. After all, my memory was still a little fuzzy._

_I was going to propose to her in two days, take her to eat, and then take her to the small mansion my dad had built for my mom. It was extremely elegant, and I knew it was something Annabeth would like, so I was going to show her the place, and then ask her. But everything changed when Grover came rushing into my cabin, looking upset and flustered. Then, he begin telling me that he saw Annabeth kissing Luke and saying she loved him. I couldn't believe it. And I was going to propose to her._

_She came rushing in after a few seconds, trying to explain, but it just sounded like excuses. I walked out, disgusted with Annabeth, disgusted with myself. I had just come back from missing her, from thinking about her non-stop, trying to get back to her, but I didn't think she loved me anymore. I was so pissed, when Grover tried to talk it out between us, I slapped him, then walked away._

_I tried ignoring Annabeth for the rest of the night, but I knew I couldn't keep it up forever, so I decided on leaving, and maybe try living a normal life. But then Annabeth came, she looked like she had been crying, and I knew I had taken it too far, but I didn't know what to feel. She started to talk to me about it, but I didn't listen, I just popped the ring case open and closed. Eventually, the ring fell to the floor. I was going to grab it, to check it to be sure that it was okay, but Annabeth grabbed it before I did. She looked at it, then fell silent. I snatched it back out of her hands, then grabbed my suitcase and left._

_I knew that Annabeth still deserved the ring, so I wrote a note to her, then placed it on her bed. I couldn't stand writing the end part, instead of saying it, so it tore it off. Then, I went towards the magical camp borders, exiting the camp. I called a taxi and headed to my parent's apartment (which I still lived in because I was a year rounder at camp), snuck into my room through the window, and left my stuff. I then walked to one of the bars, got drunk, and met Sydnee. She was so pretty and she helped me keep my mind off of Annabeth, so I stuck around with her. After we'd met, I headed to Montauk, just stopping at my house to grab essentials. But apparently, my mom or Paul saw me and heard me talking on the phone, because Annabeth showed up. I talked to her for a bit, which was difficult, then gave her my number and told her to call if she needed something. I hardly talked to Annabeth after that, but I did invite her to my wedding, knowing that I would at least have to see her there._

I had left her alone because I was scared. It was wrong, and now I would be marrying the wrong girl. 'Annabeth, I have to go. How bout I talk to you after the wedding?' She looked hurt, but agreed. It was time to get this death trap over with.

The music started playing. Sydnee walked along the isle in an overly frilly dress. She looked like she had tried to find the most hideous dress. My lovely bride to be. Then I looked at Annabeth, my true love. 'We are gathered here today…' I heard the Preacher begin. I couldn't concentrate, all I could think about was how I was going to do this.

'I do,' I heard Sydnee say. My turn, I thought.

'Perseus Jackson… until death do you part?' I looked over at Annabeth. I was shocked when she didn't speak when the preacher said 'Speak now or forever hold your Peace.' I guess she didn't know how much I loved her, and how much I'd been thinking about her since I left camp. I looked back and shook my head.

'I don't. I can't.' I began. Pretty much everyone in the crowd looked curious. 'Look, Sydnee… You're great, but not for me.' She started crying. I spun around and grabbed one of the microphones that had been sitting there and began speaking into it.

'A couple of years ago, I went missing. I got some amnesia, and forgot every detail of my life... except one…' I looked at Annabeth, who was crying now, too. 'It was horrible for me, but I remembered one girl, the girl I loved. When I came back, I decided I needed to marry her, to be with her for the rest of my life. But when I came back, we got into I fight. I packed my things and left. It was a huge mistake.' Everybody in the crowd was listening now. Pretty much all the women there were crying, and all the men looked upset. 'I had always been one for needing time on my own, but without her, everyday she's not by my side feels more like a year. Now, I have spent two years away from her, and that's too long. When I was gone, the pieces of my heart missed her. I was with Sydnee at the time, but only now do I realize I was in love with this girl instead.' I paused, trying to take in everyone's reactions. 'I thought I could survive without this girl, I thought I had everything I could ever need, but she's the only thing I will ever need. I honestly didn't know what life could bring until I met her, and now, I want her to know, that I love her, and I don't want to spend another minute without her. I will be everything she wants, and I will never hurt her like I did before. Because without her, I can't sleep, because I was stupid enough to leave her alone.' I sighed. I didn't know what else I could say. 'My point is, this girl, she keeps me from falling apart. And Sydnee, I'm so, so sorry, but I want this relationship to be fair. I wouldn't have ever done this in the first place… this whole marriage if I knew that this would happen… If I knew I would fall for Annabeth Chase.' Pretty much everyone in the crowd gasped, Sydnee looked mad, then sad, then she hugged me. I expected her to be pissed at me. My parents (my mom, Poseidon, and Paul) looked like they were about to faint, Grover, Nico, and all my other friends from camp were smiling, and Annabeth was crying more than I'd ever seen anyone cry before.

I ran down to Annabeth, expecting her to come to me like in all the movies, but she just kicked off her heels and ran towards the forest. I followed her, and Nico, Grover, Chiron (yes, he came), Juniper, my parents, Thalia, and everyone else from camp or in my immediate family followed us. I didn't know why Annabeth was running. Had I done something wrong? I mean, I crashed my own wedding just for her to see how much I loved her.

Finally, I saw her sitting with her back against a tree, crying. Her dress was speckled with mud, but I never thought she could be more beautiful.

'Annabeth…' I looked at her. I wanted to be with her, but she didn't look the same. Then, everyone came into the forest and found us. I wanted to be alone with Annabeth, to talk to her, to find out what was wrong and to make it right. After about ten minutes of talking with everyone, I finally told them to leave, but I tried to be nice about it. They all did.

'Annabeth, what's wrong?' I asked. She finally looked up at me with her red, puffy, tear stained eyes.

'Percy… Why'd you do that?' I looked at her like she's just asked me what her name was.

'Annabeth, I did that because everyone needed to know the truth. I love you, Annabeth Chase.' She looked at me, confused for a second, but then happy.

'But I thought you loved Sydnee?' I chuckled a bit. I did love Sydnee, but I would never love her as much as my wise girl.

'I did. Or at least I thought I did. But, truth be told, I've always had a thing for you. And anyways, I was wrong that night. I was just so… so... I missed you, Annabeth. You were the one thing that kept me going, but when Grover told me what happened, I thought that maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore. It's just, I couldn't think like that. I love you so much, it hurt to think that, yet I couldn't get my mind to stop thinking that. And when you came to Montauk, I thought… I knew I was wrong. Because you hold me together, Annabeth. And when you came to visit, I thought you were there because you wanted to end us… forever. And after that, I just didn't think you would ever want me back at camp with you, so I didn't come back. Until now.' Annabeth smiled.

'But Seaweed Brain… I loved you, too. And then you called about the wedding, and…' She stopped. Whatever she was going to say wasn't worth it, obviously. She looked at me. 'Percy, I got two questions for you.' I wasn't sure if he would answer them, but I really wanted to know.

'And what would they be?' I asked her in a funny accent that made us both start laughing.

'One… what did the rest of that note say? You know, they one you ripped.'

'Oh… Well... It was just some sappy stuff. You know, like something you'd put in a Valentine's Day card.' I looked up at her, expecting her to laugh, but she didn't.

'Well…' She looked at me like she was expecting to hear it.

'Well what?' I knew she wanted to hear it, but I didn't want to read the sappy note.

'Come on. Just tell me.' She smiled at me and then nudged me playfully.

'No!' I looked at her. I was going to be just as stubborn as she would be. I would hold out for as long as I could, before the humiliation and blackmail began. She would try anything to get it out of me.

'Awwww….. Come on, Seaweed Brain. It can't be that bad.' She looked at me, trying to daze me with her puppy dog look. I blushed. It was that bad. It sounded like something that would come from _The Notebook _or _Titanic_. Now I regret ever writing it.

'Nope. Not going to work with me. I not going to tell you. Haha Haha Haha.' Now I was just taunting her. I could at least enjoy it while it lasted. I rarely got the opportunity to hold stuff above her head.

'Fine. If you won't give it up, then I'll just get it out from you the hard way.' I gulped. That could never mean anything good. She started kissing me. Then, she reached down towards my pocket and… I should have seen it coming. She pulled the note out of my pocket. She started reading it at soon as she attached it to her half. _Great,_ I thought. _I'm never going to live this down._

'Seaweed Brain…' She looked flattered. The ending of the note was something she had told me when everything was going bad that day. I would never really tell her, but I always thought she was really good at making people feel better, and I just happened to find that really inspiring.

'Percy… Isn't that what I told you?' She sounded shocked.

'Well, ya. I mean… sometimes you actually give good advice.' She looked so happy right now, I thought the time was right. I kissed her. And she kissed me back. We only broke apart for air, and then I smiled at her.

'I love you, Annabeth Chase.'

'And I love you, too.' She said back. I wanted to try this again, since I'd been waiting for two years to do it. I knew that I had just left my so-called wedding, but I still knelt down on one knee. I grabbed Annabeth's hand.

'Wise girl, Annabeth… I love you more than I could ever tell you. I could see spending the rest of my life with you and living happily. I want you to know, whatever happens between us, I will always stick by you. What I did… Me leaving… It was the biggest mistake I have ever made. I will be all that you want. I know what just happened and all, but… I love you so much, and when the time's right, I want you to marry me.' **(A.N. Who couldn't see that coming?) **I smiled and held out her hand, since the ring was already on her finger.

'Oh my gods, Percy. What are we going to do with you?' We both laughed.

"So… does that mean no?' I really wanted to be with Annabeth.

'That means yes, but in a while because I don't want you confessing you love another girl at our wedding.' We just laughed. Then, clapping broke out. Apparently, everyone I told to go away didn't really listen. Me and Annabeth just started laughing even harder, then I kissed her and it was like one of those Disney movies all over again.

'I'll be taking thi- hiss.' Aphrodite said as she took the paper out of her hands. 'Ya know, for your wedding.' I couldn't believe she was already trying to get a hold of stuff for our wedding. Then Thalia came up to us.

'Annabeth, I personally think you're crazy that you agreed to marry this guy. But, since you did, I'll make sure nothing happens like this to you.' Thalia said, giving me a death glare. 'But, congratulations.' Thalia hugged Annabeth. Then, she walked over to her boyfriend, Nico. I was so happy to have the love of my life back, and to be with her for good this time. We both finally got our happy ending… until Athena came over.

**THE END**

Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews. Sorry for the major OC-ness, but yeah. I will add an epilogue soon… hopefully. Thanks for taking the time to read this!

-I Will Be Me


End file.
